The present invention relates, as indicated, to a ventilated lamp bulb guard. These lamp guards are preferably molded from a transparent or translucent, moldable, heat resistant, synthetic organic polymer. These guards have a generally bell-like shape with a lamp socket receiving circular tubular coaxial neck portion.
A typical example of lamp guards of the type to which the improvements of the present invention relate is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,609,348 to Marasco. This patent shows a strong rigid translucent bell-like lamp guard with a tubular neck portion adapted to encircle and lockingly engage an electric socket. Ventilating means are provided by a series of holes extending through the flared portion.
Another patent of the same general type is the patent to Trevithick U.S. Pat. No. 3,767,913 which discloses a ventilated lamp guard which is characterized by a plurality of horizontally extending ventilating slots in the upper portion of the device and characterized by a radially inwardly disposed curtain wall behind each slot to deflect any liquid which may enter through the ventilating slot away from contact with the hot bulb.
The present invention provides an improved ventilating tower projecting from the flared portion.